


Job Interview [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war, the new Headmistress interviews a potential DADA instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interview [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Job Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31820) by [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck). 



Length: 0:04:09  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Job%20Interview.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
